Sister of the Blue Exorcist
by Shiloh Okumura
Summary: One day Rin Okumura gets a call from Yukio which leads him to his old classroom where he meets . . . HIS TWIN SISTER! And his sister is way more than cute. And then he finds out that she is gonna live with him! Not only that but she ends up falling asleep in his bed with a death grip on his arm! What could this lead to? Rated T for now may be rated M later on.


**Sister of the Blue Exorcist**

Disclaimer: I don't or ever will own **Blue Exorcist** or any of its characters only my OC character, Shiloh Okumura.

Warning: Nothing much, maybe bad spelling or grammar errors.

**Chapter 1: Sister Shiloh**

**Third Person POV:**

School had just ended and Rin Okumura was on his way to his dorm room but was stopped by the ringing of his cell, which he answered not at all caring who it was. Little did he know that his life was going to change. Starting with this call.

"Hey, what's up?" Rin said like normal as he leaned on the wall of the hallway.

"Rin come back to our old classroom. Now." Yukio said in a serious voice on the other end of the line.

"Hey what's wrong with you?"

"Come back now!" Yukio said and then hung up.

Rin put his phone away and started back to the classroom. He was concerned, but not enough to run. He just walked back.

Rin stood outside the door and sighed. He figured that he was going to get yelled at for scaring someone or catching something on fire. Like always. He slowly opened the door. What he then saw would change his life forever.

He saw an annoyed looking Yukio, which wasn't anything different from usual. Then he saw her. Sitting on the desk was a young girl maybe his age and she looked just like him. Well a bit different. She had long hair that was the same color as his, she was shorter, and of course she had very developed "female parts". Rin just had to blush. Even though she was wearing a male's uniform and her hair was somewhat spiked like his own. Their eyes met and it grew silent as she blushed as well. She broke the silence herself.

"Yuki! You never told me that big brother Rin was super cute!" She said in the cutest voice Rin had ever heard. Rin furiously started to blush at her words. She smiled at him then walked right up to him.

Rin was surprised to see that she had red, slit pupils in blue eyes, just like his own. She stood there and gave him a big smile. Now he saw that she had fangs like his own. Yukio finally spoke.

"Rin. I would like you to meet our sister Shiloh Okumura. She is younger than you, but older than me."Yukio said with a smile as he walked behind her.

"Sister!?" Rin asked confusedly.

"Yep! Your my precious big brother and I'm your little twin sister. Please treat me well!" She said as she hugged him tightly. She was so short that she had to stand on her tiptoes to get her chin on his shoulder.

"So you're our sister? And you're older than Yukio? Ha-Ha Ha! Even our sister is older than you Four-Eyes!" Rin said as he started to point and laugh at Yukio. He slowly calmed down.

"So you believe I'm your sister? Yay! But big brother do you approve of me? I mean because I inherited the Blue Flame of Satan as well? See? I have a tail and everything!" She said as she used her tail to grab Rin's tail and hold it in the middle of them.

"See?" She said as she smiled again.

"Yeah, I find it easy to believe you're my sister. I mean look at you! You look like a female me! We are obviously twins. And I would gladly approve of you. Demon and all!" Rin said as he smiled as well.

"Your very pretty and I would love to have a wife like you someday!" Rin said and then blushed as he realized what he said.

"Well that's good because she will be living with you now and I am going to move to a different dorm room." Yukio said.

"What! Sh-She is g-gonna live with me? A-Alone!" Rin asked as he blushed again and starred at her. She just smiled and nodded.

"But she is a girl! Why is she gonna live with me in the boy's dorm?" Rin asked.

"Because I requested that she live with you. She **is** your sister after all. And the boy's dorm supplies her with the male uniform which is the only one she will wear because she doesn't like the girl's uniform." Yukio explained.

"Besides I don't wanna live with a stranger. I wanna live with you! It will help us make up for all the years we were apart. Come on! I love you big brother! So I wanna live with you Come on. Please big brother?" Shiloh asked in a sweet voice.

"F-Fine! I guess. But only cause you want to! A-And we gotta tell each other when we change clothes or go take baths or when we leave the dorm. And we gotta go to school together. Always!" Rin said as he blushed and looked away.

"Okay! Fine by me! And we get to have the same special class together too! So we will always be together." Shiloh said as she smiled and held Rin's hand.

"Let's go! You gotta show me around! But let's go to the room first so I can unpack." Shiloh said as she started to drag Rin out and he slowly caught up.

"Have fun you two! I already packed up my stuff so she can get settled! I'll come by later!"Yukio yelled out at them.

Shiloh was too excited to hear him and Rin was still trying to figure out what just happened so he only heard the first part. As they walked down the empty hall Rin noticed another difference about his sister. She had a bright, shiny, blue, butterfly hair barrette in her hair on her left side. It matched her perfectly. It looked so real that he thought it **was** real at first.

"Hey. That barrette in your hair. It looks pretty. Where did you get it?" Rin asked and then they stopped.

"This? It was a present from father. You know, our birth father Satan." She asked as she took it out.

"He gave you that? How?" Rin asked.

"I was raised by him. That's why we were separated at birth." Shiloh started as they began to walk again.

"You see. Right after I was born father took me and went back to Hell. He said that since he finally had a female child he wanted to raise it himself. This is the only he could ever think to give me that was girly. He made it out of frozen blue flame. See? You can hold it. But only you and me can feel the warmth of our father's flame. Well I guess Yuki can too." Shiloh explained as she handed it to him.

Rin looked at it in amazement. It really did feel warm. But a wonderful warm. Not too hot and not too cold.

"Father isn't really as mean as he seems. He can be kind to his family. He was really excited to meet you and release your powers but that night he got really drunk and I was busy so I couldn't come with him. I'm sorry about that. But father really is nice." She said with a warm smile as he handed it back.

She put it back in her hair as they stepped outside. It was bright with a cool breeze. They walked together hand in hand to the boy's dorm. They didn't want anyone to know about her yet so she put on a jacket and put her hood up. They let go of the other's hand and walked inside with Rin leading. They got to the room and went inside without anyone noticing. Her bags were already there and she took her jacket off and unpacked.

Rin sat on his bed and watched. Then when she bent over her tail came out and her pants went down a little. He blushed and immediately turned to get started on his homework. She saw him blush and pulled her pants up, leaving her tail out so it can move freely.

"Rin don't be so embarrassed. We **are** siblings after all." She said as she walked over to him.

She gave him a devilish smile. She then sat down on his bed beside him. She gave him a sweet smile now. She snuggled up to him and hugged him.

"You know, we could be **more** than that if you want. But let's wait till we're older. Okay?" She said as she laid her head on his shoulder.

Rin started to blush as he looked at her. He looked at her with caring eyes and started to think of what he life was like and how life could have been if she was raised with him and Yukio by Shiro. Then he realized that she had fallen asleep **and** she had a death grip on his arm. He managed to get his arm away but not his hand. He laid her down and with his right hand still in a death grip, used his left hand to get his cell phone and call Yukio.

"Hello? What is it Rin?"

"Yukio, how did Shiloh get here from Hell? I mean because she just started to unpack and she fell asleep." Rin asked while trying not to sound nervous about the girl in his bed, who has a death grip on his arm, which she is holding, tightly, to her very "mature" chest.

"Oh. Well that isn't surprising. She used most of her to form a Gate to Gehenna but she needed to reverse the effect so she is probably very tired. Just let her rest for awhile. She should be okay when she wakes up." Yukio explained.

"Alright. Then you probably shouldn't come over because I want to let her rest." Rin said.

"Okay. See you tomorrow. Bring her to class with you and make sure she hides her tail." Yukio said and then hung up.

Rin put his phone away and laid down beside Shiloh. He blushed and gave her a kiss on her forehead. Then he went to sleep himself with their hands interlocked.

**Shiloh's POV: **(Just so you know, the words in parentheses are Shiloh's thoughts)

I sat on big brother's bed and laid my head on his shoulder. I'm so sleepy but I don't wanna fall asleep . . . . but . . . I can't . . .help . . . it.

(Huh? Where am I? It is so dark. What is that?) Two rows of blue flames appeared before me as I stood up. (Why am I in these clothes? Wait. I remember these. These are my regular clothes. The clothes I wear in Hell. And this is father's throne room.) A giant and decorated chair sat at the end of the rows. I took two steps and then stopped as a little girl, maybe 8 or 9 years old, ran past me with a great smile. She had a smaller version of my clothes and hair that looked quite long for her age. Then as she reached the throne, father appeared.

"Daddy! Daddy look! I can control my fire now! See!" She said as she released a small blue flame. It slowly turned in to different shapes. A diamond, a circle, and then more amazing shapes. A tiger, a horse, and then a dragon. Then it disappeared.

"Very good. You learn quick Shiloh." Father said as he smiled, which was very rare.

(Wait a minute. He said Shiloh. Now I remember this. That little girl is me! This is when father . . . .)

"Shiloh, look here. I made you a gift."

"Really! What is it? What is it?"

"Here. It is a butterfly hair barrette. I made it from some of my flame and then froze it. Only you and your brothers can feel the warmth though. Satan said as he put the barrette in the younger child's hair. I slowly touched the one in my own hair.

"Wow! Thank you daddy! Hey, can I meet my brothers soon?"

"You can soon enough."

"Yay! Bye-bye daddy. I'll see you tonight!"

The little girl ran right past me into the darkness. I watched as she faded away. And then everything started to fade away and I was consumed by the darkness. I stood there alone. It is so cold. Then I felt something warm wrap around me and I slowly started to wake up.

I opened my eyes to see Rin's peaceful, sleeping face. (He looks so cute. I wonder what life would have been like if Rin grew up with me. Well, then I guess Rin wouldn't be Rin. Oh!) I just realized that the warm thing wrapped around me was Rin's arm that was lying on my waist. I smiled. I slowly reached my hand up to his face and brushed his bangs back. Then I ran my hand down his cheek. (You really do accept me don't you?)

"I see you two get settled well."

I was shocked to hear that voice. I turned my head to confirm my thoughts. I was right. It was Yuki. I started to blush and then told him to be quiet.

"What do you want Yuki?" I quietly asked.

"I was just checking in on you guys. I was worried. But I guess you're just fine." Yukio said with a devilish then it turned to a sweet smile as he walked up to me.

"You know you can count on me too. You're my sister as well you know. Even if you're a demon I still love you just as much as Rin. Tell you what, I'll let you two skip class tomorrow so you can get to know each other. Go anywhere you want and do anything you want. Just make sure you don't lose him. See you tomorrow night at the same time." Yuki said and then kissed my forehead before leaving the room quietly.

I smiled and turned back to Rin. At the click of the door closing, Rin opened his eyes.

"Rin! You were awake?" I asked.

"Yeah . . . . Um. How about tomorrow we go walk around the school. It will be peaceful while everyone is in class and I can show you around because I didn't get to today." Rin asked shyly.

"Sure! But let's go back to sleep for now because it is pretty late." I said as I glanced at the window to see that it was dark outside.

"Okay . . . . Hey Shiloh?" Rin asked with his eyes shut.

"Yeah?"

"You know I love you too right?"

"Yeah! Just like I love you! And Yuki of course. Good night big brother!" I said as I hugged him tightly.

"Good night my little sister Shiloh."

Then we both fell asleep in each other's arms. We slept all night long without waking again. And Rin didn't seem to care about me being in his bed anymore so maybe I can sleep here again!

**Chapter 1 End**

* * *

**Author's Note: **I just want you guys to know that this is my first story ever posted so I will try to update it with the other chapters if I can figure out how. But anyway I got the idea for this story when I was drawing soul eater gender bender pictures and then thought I wonder what Rin would look like as a girl so I looked it up and decided that it would be interesting if Rin had a sister so I made this! I hope you like it. If you guys comment I will try my hardest to update soon!


End file.
